Ebony and Lavender An Ariel and Ursula story
by Leah Day
Summary: Written for Miko Vampire's fem slash challenge. Summary- Ariel gives up everything to save her people from the new queen of the ocean. Rated M for sexual content. All flames will be ignored.


_**Ebony and lavender**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Written for Miko vampire's Ursula and Ariel fem slash challenge. Written in Australian and British grammar and spelling.

Please do not flame as it will be ignored.

AU notice-Ursula will not be recognised as Ariel's aunt in this story.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a single thing. Rated M for fem slash.

_**Flashback**_

It had been an arduous decision to make; she had been so frightened and confused.

Eventually her love for her people, her father, Eric, pushed aside all doubt and fear.

Taking a deep breath, Ariel called out for the sea witch to stop, offering herself in her kingdoms stead, telling the Cecaelia she could do whatever she wished with her as long as she granted her loved ones freedom.

Ursula, after a moment's consideration, accepted the offer and Ariel was then reduced from a princess to a slave.

A poor unfortunate soul.

The girl had wept whilst watching the former polyps and her father soar out of Ursula's garden. She could not look anyone in the eye for she believed she would lose her resolve and beg the supplanted sea king for salvation from her captor thusly reversing the effect of her noble sacrifice.

As soon as the former prisoner's had left Ursula's lair, Ariel was put to work.

She cleaned, she prepared food. She did everything that was asked of her until finally allowed to sink to the ground and sleep.

_'One day,'_ she thought, curling into a ball, _'my father will rescue me. He just needs time. I can wait, I can wait …'_

OoO

Years went by and no one came for Triton's youngest daughter.

Once taking her place on the throne, Ursula had managed to bring every Cecaelia into her fold, including oceanic creatures that were curious about the way she chose to rule over Triton's former kingdom.

Little by little, the witch's reputation changed from traitorous whoring beast to a fiercely un-withering royal. One whom it was better to fight with then against.

Within a year, Ursula had managed to construct a grand city and build an army of nigh indestructible Cecaelian male and female warriors. Her colourful past was forgotten by many, remembered by few. Within the second year, the five thousand fish, whales, sharks and dolphins, Triton and his people had gathered to take on Ursula realised that it would be foolish to attack the new queen.

Very foolish indeed.

OoO

One day whilst scrubbing the floor, Ursula's twin eels approached Ariel, whispering in their soft tones that the queen would see her.

Tired and dishevelled, Ariel had no choice but to obey. She timidly put the sponge down on a smooth boulder and with a flick of her tail, followed the eels to the presence chamber.

_**Ursula's presence chamber**_

Upon seeing Ariel, Ursula's luscious mouth opened and gave a husky greeting to which the girl gave no reply.

Nonplussed by the behaviour, the new queen slithered over to hover before the mermaid.

Reaching out, she cupped a lavender hand under Ariel's chin, thus tilting her head up.

"My, my. My dear you have aged," Ursula remarked lightly. "I fancy you look more like one hundred then twenty."

Ariel blinked then frowned her confusion.

Twenty? It had been so long … She was twenty?

Ursula began to stroke Ariel's dirty hair and sighed mournfully.

Normally the mermaid would have wanted to recoil from the touch, however this time she nearly leaned into it.

She had been devoid of contact for such a long time, the sensation made her feel as if she alive again.

A tear slid down her cheek

Ariel shuddered. She felt relieved. So relieved to feel something other then coldness and misery.

The eels slithered over to float at either side of her. The captive stared up at her captor. A frantic "No!" forming on her mouth.

She had to continue feeling. She couldn't stand the exhausting emptiness anymore.

Ursula's hand slid down to cup her under the shoulder.

"Time to step up, little princess," she purred.

OoO

The queen led Ariel away from the chamber, snapping her manicured nails as they went.

With each snap Ariel began to change. Her hair detangled and began to shine with its old radiance, her thin body blossomed into shapely curves, her pale, hollow cheeks filled out, blushing with health.

Ursula moved to snap her fingers again then changed her mind.

_'Such a thing can wait,'_ she thought.

Settling a hand on the small of the mermaid's back, she ushered Ariel into her chamber.

OoO

A few hours later, entwined in the witch's tentacles, Ariel became a woman.

_**Ursula's presence chamber**_

Everyone stared intrigued at the mer woman sitting at the bottom of the queen's throne, petting the tentacles and eels with her slender white hands.

"She was a slave girl was she not?" a pretty blond haired Cecaelia asked her companion.

"Apparently the witch wanted to teach princess Ariel something on the lines of humility," explained Cassandra's friend, Rueben, a tall Cecaelian with light brown hair. "And we don't take child brides, Cassandra. It's only the mer people and humans who do that."

"Thank you, Rueben," Cassandra murmured. "But I never asked if our Ursula was going to marry her."

Reuben smiled confidently.

"But you were going to," he replied.

OoO

"Your majesty!" a voice called out. "Your majesty!"

Ursula lazily turned her head in the direction of one of her own species.

'Yesss," she sighed.

The cocky Cecaelian grinned.

"What's with the floor decoration?" he asked jovially. "Is she just for looking at or do we all get to have a go."

Ariel stiffened all over and looked away from the leering courtier.

Smirking, Ursula casually lifted up the trident and without any warning, fired at him.

"No one insults my new queen," she then seethed, ignoring the startled cries the others gave as the unfortunate courtier turned into a mass of screaming yellow and orange flames.

There was a collective gasp of utter astonishment.

Another queen?

How could this be?

No longer perturbed, Ariel gracefully rose from the floor, her eyes shining defiantly, the eels coiled around her body like a living shield.

Taking her former nemesis hand, she allowed the witch to guide her to her throne.

"Bring in the priest!" Ursula ordered. "We are going to have another coronation!"

_**The palace, Queen Ursula and Queen Ariel's chamber**_

The beautiful young woman watched with quiet keenness as numerous sleek black tentacles glided over her white valley of skin, curling around her breasts and slender waist.

She licked her lips.

Two more appendages leisurely encircled her pretty cyan tail before lazily commencing to massage it.

Ariel moaned softly, arching backwards, surrendering her body to the caresses she has grown to crave since becoming Ursula's pet.

Before long she was fully aroused and swathed in ebony and lavender limbs.

Aching, whining, the young bloody haired queen writhed and arched her hips, begging to be possessed by the black power her seducer wielded so perfectly.

The witch was not one to hurry when it came to pleasure. She laughed at the young woman's eagerness and stroked her hair indolently.

"Patience, angelfish," she purred deeply. "We have time enough."

The witch kissed and licked along her prey's neck then down her chest until reaching the soft, firm breasts.

Face beaming with wicked delight, she pinched them, bit them and squeezed them.

Ariel's chest was red and bruised by the time Ursula was finished but she was nowhere near ready for a respite.

Breathlessly, she goaded her companion. Whispering, whimpering. Twisting and writhing.

Ursula, ever the indulgent lover, succumbed all too happily to her pet's pleas. She rubbed harder and finally the young woman's tail split open like a pink rose in full bloom.

Ursula's pet gasped sharply as cool air kissed her warm wet flesh.

Tentacles slid over her, seeking her pearl. When finding it, they gently rubbed against the nub, drawing out soft whines of pleasure from their captor.

The sensation was dark, forbidden, but Triton's youngest daughter would not have it any other way. This was her prize. Not a kiss from a human boy. Not long white legs. This wanton, brazen ebony and lavender passion was far more satisfying then anything the world of light and goodness could ever offer her.

OoO

She was entered.

A strident cry escaped Ariel. Her body rocked and strained upon the welcome intrusion.

A lush pair of lips encompassed her mouth and she was lost in the inconceivable deepness of the kiss.

The mer woman and witches tongues danced and tease for a few brief moments then settled for at last the pleasure had exhausted them both.

Hugged against the witch's ebony bosom, enveloped in her strong, lavender arms and pitch-black tentacles, the pet was now as content as her owner.

Ariel closed her eyes. Parting her lips, she whispered the name of her lover. Her queen.

Ursula.

OoO

Gliding a hand along the gradually closing tail, Ursula murmured an incantation.

The sleeping red head shifted restively in her sleep but did not wake.

OoO

The tail reddened and the younger woman's lithe body trembled.

There was a great tearing sound.

Black tentacles sprouted from all sides of the tail.

Lost in Ursula's sleep enchantment, Ariel did not wake for she had been spared the searing agony she would have felt had she been conscious.

OoO

Half an hour later, Ursula was licking the blood off Ariel's new body.

The six tentacles flopped feebly with each passing second, the white and black torso shivered from the tingling sensation that the aftermath of the black magic had left behind.

Ariel began to wake.

She stirred, moaned, then opened her eyes.

The witch looked up from her cleansing to meet her pet's gaze.

Triton's daughter visage had been greatly altered.

She was more beautiful then ever before. Her waist length hair had been darkened to a shade of gleaming plum. Her skin was snow white and shone with a marble like quality.

Ariel's full mouth opened, displaying tiny white fangs.

She spoke. Her voice taking on a husky resonance.

"I am like you now," she whispered.

The change did not surprise her, she had seen it coming and had both dreaded and revelled in the prospect.

Ursula stroked a hand down one tentacle, noting the emerald green and cyan beneath the pitch black.

"You are," she agreed.

The younger woman paused, thinking.

Licking her lips, she eased her tentacles apart, exposing her new pearl to the other queen.

"Take me," she entreated then leaned back against the pillow of the clam bed.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

It was an absolute pleasure typing this out. I really love the Ursula and Ariel pairing. It's so dark, naughty and fun.

If you have enjoyed this story, great, if not, oh well.

Thanks for reading,

Leah.

PS, if you are wondering if "She dreams" has an update coming, I am aiming for sometime next year. Chapter 14 is proving quite problematic to write so I am being very slow with it.

Cya!


End file.
